vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
104552-i-forgot-to-play-wildstar-for-the-last-month
Content ---- ---- ---- To be honest, subbing to ToR is the only way to play that game. Makes Madda wish Bioware could actually have decent skills in MMOs. | |} ---- DAMMIT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO REMIND ME. *pokes flabby gut :( | |} ---- That's not your gut you're poking at. It's your moobs. | |} ---- N...no, I have super solid pectorals... I swear... I did, last time I went to the gym... all those months ago... | |} ---- Proof alongside WoW that you can forego creating new content for a year & get people to come back to your stagnant game. You just need to build a comfort zone & familiarity and the braindead dollars roll right in. I'm sure the fact that the number of alts and relationship bars you fill directly affects how strongly your combat pets steamroll levelling content helps | |} ---- WoW is a special case and always will be. It's pretty sad how they don't have to play by any of the rules other MMOs live or die by. | |} ---- Not to mention have Garrisons (which is not housing by any means) and call it player housing and people go nuts. Just don't tell them that though... | |} ---- Not really, every MMO is its own special case. SWTOR lives off the brand name and big spenders dropping 3&4 digit figures on the cash shop each year.rather than studio megabucks. I agree that it doesn't fit the paradigm of other MMO housing, but it's still a fun system. If anything, the players have forced that misnomer just to make it faster to explain when talking about it. Garrisons are a good fit for the "war" they keep trying to force into Warcraft, rather than instanced cottages somewhere. | |} ---- I actually deleted all my toons on Swtor and decided to play some storylines that I hadn't tried yet, so it will be new content for me. I did transfer all my creds to my newbies though :) | |} ---- ---- Same way you forget to eat. Doing other things. | |} ---- ---- How could you forget the Naked Guy holding his cat? | |} ---- Or is it the cat holding his naked guy? | |} ---- ---- No worries, noone here judges anyone. | |} ---- Tbh I always thought that you have the best Avatar on the forums. Your cat just looks so happy and you two look like such buddies :) GL with your gaming and life. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Loved the voice acting and some of the storyline bits in that game (sorc intro quest comes to mind), hated the daily rail shooter at max level. | |} ---- Some of the stories were great. (Trooper). But some.. oh man.. (Agent and Bounty Hunter). I just.. I can't. I was a BH main. My story was the most awful thing ever. | |} ---- ---- What drove me nuts was the structure of the zones-- they're basically mazes with quest hubs you must complete to move on. I mean, I'm fine with the theme-park approach, but they took it to a console game extreme. Still, the Imperial Agent storyline was the best Star Wars story I've ever seen. Sort of a Nazi James Bond, which was surprisingly interesting. It had me wishing for a series that's not centered on Jedi. | |} ---- ?! Heretic. Agent was awesome. | |} ---- Unless I'm remember it wrong.. (been awhile) wasn't the Imperial Agent the story were the poor hero keeps getting roped around by the Sith. *thinks* It's been a long time.. I may be messing that up with another class. But I was pretty sure I went.. "This isn't Bond. This is Darkwing Duck with a serious tone." | |} ---- ---- Is that the one that has.. umm.. the Green Frankenstein dude as a companion. Kher Val or whatever? | |} ---- ---- I did that with WoW one time. I must not have clicked confirm final approval and entered in my genetic code properly... but it was 5 months before I noticed it. | |} ---- Who is Noone and why are they judging everyone? | |} ---- The Agent story was generally considered one of the best in the game. | |} ---- Then I must be confusing it for another story. Very possible Been a long time since I've played. | |} ---- Yep. That's the one. | |} ---- He was fun. Some of the companions were "meh" in that.. but.. Frankendude was hilarious. | |} ---- Noone is the partner of Alot. They judge because they can! | |} ---- ....I know..I was trying to be a smart"cupcake" but...yes cant get the image out of my head. | |} ----